


A Bouquet of Lilies

by Koibito247



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koibito247/pseuds/Koibito247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Draco would like to take the next step in their relationship - that is, meeting Harry's parents. But Harry is certain they aren't ready for this. DM/HP, angst, oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bouquet of Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> Feels a bit weird to be writing again, and I'm sorry if this seems like a half-hearted effort. I was in the middle of writing an engineering report when I saw a picture and this just HAD to be written. It is unbetaed and written in first person. Normally I dislike first person and can't stand reading it. But it is a bit more personal than the usual story, so I've left it as it came out.

“I want to meet your parents.”

 

It was a simple statement that arrested me to the spot. He was smiling warmly at me, blond hair curling into his eyes and framing his face. I always thought he looked kinder like this, without the slicked back, sharp, sleek look he favoured in our youth. In the six or so months that we had been dating, not once had the subject of my parents been brought up. He liked to talk about his parents a lot and we were getting around to organising a luncheon sometime soon. But...

“I... I don’t think that’s a good idea,” I replied nervously, fiddling with the leather bracelet wrapped around my wrist. Habit. My eyes slid over to see his expression; he was frowning but not upset, just disappointed.

“I think I’m ready, Harry,” he insisted. _Oh if only you knew._ I knew how important family was to him. It was a _Malfoy_ thing. I laughed it off and hastily changed the subject. If he picked up on it, he didn’t push. Draco dropped the topic and we left it at that.

But a few weeks later, he brought it up again, this time arriving at the university dorms with a bottle of expensive red wine and a bouquet of flowers.

“I know it’s not our anniversary yet,” I joked upon seeing him dressed in trousers and a casual blazer. He looked so handsome with his sunglasses perched atop his head. His cologne invaded my senses, cool and fresh, as he embraced me.

“I want to meet your parents, Harry. Please,” Draco was looking at me seriously now. I bit my lip and my gaze dropped to my feet. “We’re ready for this next step. My parents know; I’m sure you’ve told yours too?”

Hopeful. His tone was hopeful and I felt guilt creep into my gut, tiny pinpricks of fear for his reaction. My voice cracked as I spoke, “O-okay. But only if... only if I drive.”

He gave me another brilliant smile and kissed my forehead. “Don’t look so terrified, Harry. I’m dating you, and I intend to woo you seriously. This is just a natural progression in our relationship, right?” I pulled on a hoodie as we stepped out of my dorm room.

His car was parked in the university lot nearby. He handed me the keys, smiling contentedly as he sat in the passenger seat. I swallowed nervously as I slid into the driver’s seat beside him. “Well, this is a first, I guess,” he chuckled as he fastened his seatbelt and set the bottle of wine on the floor. The bouquet of lilies lay across his lap. I felt an uneasy lump in my throat as I started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

Draco fiddled with the radio, settling on some upbeat music while we merged onto the main road, away from the university campus. He didn’t seem to be paying attention to where we were headed. The cityscape slowly but surely melted away as we drove further and further away from the concrete buildings and into the nearby suburbs. We kept up small talk and chatted about insignificant things.

When we arrived at our destination, Draco said nothing. He merely stared out the window, and then turned to me, but I had dropped my gaze to my hands, clasped together, knuckles white. A nervous laugh escaped him and I heard him say, “Lead the way, then.”

I could feel myself tremble as we stepped out of his car, locking the vehicle behind us. Draco followed behind me as I walked through the gates and up a pathway, through to a beautifully manicured lawn. The weather was beautiful and it was probably the only thing (other than Draco’s insistence) that stopped me from turning tail and hiding back in my room.

After walking for a bit, the familiar sight of my mother and father greeted me from behind a glassy frame. “Hi... hi mum. Hi dad. It’s me, Harry. I... I know it’s been a long time since we last saw each other. I hope you’re not mad...”

Their smiling faces were reflected back at me and I felt Draco’s hand gently grasp my shoulder. Unbidden tears fell when he squeezed gently and knelt down to place the bouquet and wine down on the ivory tombstones.

“Hello, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter. My name is Draco Malfoy. I’ve been dating your son for the past six months now...” His voice was drowned out by the sound of my sobs as I saw him sit down before their graves. It was a sight I’m sure I would never forget. He turned around and gestured for me to sit beside him, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as he continued. “I study business and law at the same university as Harry. I can only hope that you would consider me worthy of his affections.”

He talked to my parents for an hour, a poignant, one-sided conversation about how lucky he was to have me in his life. My tears had long dried up, and my face was itchy from crying but long gone was the fear in my heart, instead replaced by insurmountable joy.

“I promise to visit you again soon. But maybe next time, I’ll ask you for his hand in marriage,” Draco joked as he stood up and rested both hands on the grave markers reverently. A gasp escaped me before I could stop it and he turned to smile at me.

“D-Draco,” I murmured as he engulfed me in a tight embrace.

“I’m serious, Harry. This is a promise I am making to not only you, but to your parents as well. I want to marry you and live the rest of my life with you. I can’t imagine anything less. Nothing would make me happier. We’ll come back here again on our graduation day to celebrate with them too.”

His words only made me cry harder, but his arms were warm, squeezing me tighter, holding me closer. He whispered words of love and affection as he kissed my forehead, my cheeks, my mouth. He kissed me softly, sweetly and I will never forget the taste of salt on his lips or the gentle hammering of my heart that yearned only for a lifetime of happiness with the man I loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I am publishing this under this alias (as opposed to my normal one) as it is a story I've written recently and not one from my days of frequent writing.


End file.
